


Don't Keep Your Secrets to Yourself

by VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin helps the guys pull sometimes, Armin is a Little Shit too, Bottom Levi, Coming Out, Day Off, Gender-neutral Hange spelt Hanji, Hange thinks its all hilarious, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Levi is a Little Shit, Levi was having a good day Eren!, M/M, Morning After, One-Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Yeager spelt Jeager, oblivious Eren, top armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia/pseuds/VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia
Summary: 'He was cut off when Armin bit at his lip, then shot him a dirty grin (Levi’s favourite dirty grin, the one he’d glimpsed right before the blonde had informed him he was eighteen and then dropped to his knees in the laundry room) before wriggling under the covers.He never got to fulfill his unspoken promise, however. Just as calloused fingers landed on his hips, there was a tremendous crash in the doorway, and they both jumped.'Armin goes missing. Levi's peaceful morning is rudely interrupted; Eren, Jean and Krista learn never to burst into a room without knocking first.Hanji just watches, and laughs.Now with two bonus chapters!





	1. Don't Keep Your Secrets to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I found on my USB, written about eight months ago that I decided I might as well share while I work on my main WIP. It's just a light-hearted one-shot, but hey - I like it!
> 
> I hope you do too!

_We got this king size to ourselves_  
_Don't have to share with no one else_  
_Don't keep your secrets to yourself_  
_It's Karma Sutra show and tell._

* * *

 

He woke relaxed like he hadn’t been in years, body heavy from a peaceful rest and warm from the heavy comforter and the lithe figure curled up beside him. As he blinked the last traces of sleep from his eyes and stretched carefully, his bed-mate stirred, and Levi grinned at the ache in his hips.

With the grace he was well-known for, he slid a little closer and slipped his hands over a curved waist, bare skin and firm muscles, up a flat chest to pull his lover closer, and with his other hand, moved a lock of messy hair out of the way to press a light kiss to the crook of his neck.

            “Mmm-” came the hum again, deep in that just-woken way, and Levi watched with an uncharacteristic fondness as, with eyes still closed and a lazy grin across pretty lips, his neck was stretched out in an effort to coax more attention from the raven. Levi couldn’t help a deep chuckle, and obliged, pressing a second kiss to the sensitive skin – and a third, and a fourth, again and again until –

            “Good morning indeed.”

            “Mhm.”

Armin shuddered in his arms, reaching back to thread his fingers through black locks and hold the older man still; Levi just continued kissing and nipping until the skin was flushed and shining, and Armin’s breath was hitching on every other intake.

When the blonde let go, it wasn’t completely – he untangled his fingers from the older man’s hair and slipped them through his fringe, across his cheek until he cupped his jaw, turning in Levi’s hold to press a kiss of his own to reddened lips.

            “To what do I owe the honour of such an awakening?”

Levi hummed again, pecking at his mouth once more before answering with a teasing lilt. It wasn’t often he woke feeling this – playful, would perhaps be the word – and he’d enjoy it while he could.

            “I don’t know.” He murmured lowly. “Maybe it’s because the sky’s blue this morning. Maybe it’s because – hmm, let’s see. You have blonde hair.” Pinching a lock between his fingers, he tugged lightly. “Maybe – you have blue eyes?” Another kiss – this time on the corner of a lid closed on reflex. “Maybe because you’re really, _really_ good in the sack.” He smirked, and Armin snorted, turning away to smother it in the pillow. Levi followed him, ending up draped over his back to deadpan in his ear –

            “Maybe it’s because I had a really good shit this morning so I’m in a good mood.”

It had the desired effect – the blonde started shaking with muffled laughter, sniggering into the pillow, and Levi chuckled along with him.

One of the reasons they could do – _this_. Armin was perhaps the only person who had ever appreciated his particular brand of humour, having one just as _unique_ himself.

            “No.” Voice softening almost without his allowing it to, he nosed behind Armin’s ear and pressed his lips to the skin beneath it. “It’s just because it’s you. You don’t spend the night often enough.”

            “You know why.” But there was no malice or hostility in his tone, just a reminder and Levi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know.”

Armin turned in his arms and for a while they just lay there, wrapped up in each other until Armin sighed.

            “You want sex, don’t you?”

            “How’d you guess?” Levi retorted in monotone, and Armin raised an eyebrow.

            “Something to do with the erection poking me in the hip right now.”

            “What, just that? So much brain power-”

He was cut off when Armin bit at his lip, then shot him a dirty grin (Levi’s favourite dirty grin, the one he’d glimpsed right before the blonde had informed him he was eighteen and then dropped to his knees in the laundry room) before wriggling under the covers.

He never got to fulfill his unspoken promise, however. Just as calloused fingers landed on his hips, there was a tremendous crash in the doorway, and they both jumped.

            “Sir! Have you – _Oh._ ”

Levi turned until he was back on his back, propped up on his elbows and could see the door, where the intruder had frozen.

Or rather, intruder _s_. Eren stood in the fore-front, hand half-raised after having shoved the door open, and jaw dropped. Jean stood behind him, already flushed to the tips of his ears, with Krista beside him and – _Walls_. Hanji, bouncing on the balls of their feet and sporting a wide grin.

            “The fuck, Jaeger?” He turned fully, bending his leg to create a tent in the covers and (hopefully) hide the lump that was Armin, who’d apparently flattened himself down in an effort to hide.

Though he still had a thumb caressing Levi’s hip, and little puffs of warm air hit the same spot at regular intervals. Like it wasn’t going to drive him _crazy_. 

            “Um…oops?” Eren managed, still gaping. “We were just…looking for Armin.”

Huh. Interesting. As far as Levi knew, they had kept their relationship under wraps until they were ready to reveal it. So why…? He decided to play it safe.

            “And that brings you here because…?”

Jean coughed. “This is the only room we haven’t looked in yet. We didn’t realise – sorry, sir. We’ll be going. Now. Right now - _Eren_.”

But the brunette wasn’t moving, and Krista was slowly getting redder and redder.

            “…You have…bruises?” Eren muttered, and his brow was starting to pull in as if he was puzzling something out.

            “Sina, Jaeger. Think any harder and you’ll shit yourself.” Levi rolled his eyes, and then froze as beside him, Armin trembled with a repressed giggle. He bit back a grin in response, and subtly tugged at the first part of the blonde he came to under the covers – a handful of hair.

            “Weird shapes.”

Everyone else had clearly figured it out, judging by the blushing on the other two recruits, and Hanji’s practically stuffing their fist in their mouth to stifle the laughter.

            _Ah, fuck it._

Levi was in a good mood, he had the day off and he’d woken up wrapped up with a man he’d long since admitted to being in love with. Suddenly all the reasons he had previously for not going public seem ridiculous. And if it meant getting to wake up like this more often –

He knew Armin was just waiting for him to say the word, so decided to run with it.

            “Have you never seen a hickie before?” He raised an eyebrow, and snorted when Eren’s eyes widened and he reeled back.

            “Oh! You – you mean you were – but? With who? I mean – that’s not my business, sorry – _who_ – no- _how?_ I mean -”

He sounded like he had a split personality, and Armin was shaking with laughter beside him again, hand squeezing his hip in a way that just _did things_ to Levi. He grinned, and lifted the cover on Armin’s side to the others couldn’t see who was underneath it. Armin beamed up at him, upside down to Levi’s vision with his beautiful eyes bright and his hair fanned out on the mattress like a scruffy little angel.

            “I don’t know.” Levi all but purred, and Armin had to clap his hands over his mouth to stifle his giggles. “How does one leave a hickie?”

Krista lost it, blurting out an odd cross between a laugh and an apology, and disappeared from the room. Jean’s eyes widened, and Eren blanched.

Hanji just fell against the wall, pounding it with their fist as they desperately tried to contain themselves.

Levi grinned, and lowered the covers again.

            “So why were you looking for Armin? Any interesting reason to interrupt my day off? And – why does it take so many of you?” He frowned, cocking his head curiously. It was a valid question, surely. And what did they need him so badly for that they’d search the whole of HQ?

At that, Eren started to look a little sheepish, and Levi’s eyes narrowed.

            “We wanted to ask him a question.”

            “Do tell.”

Both men started to shift uncomfortably, exchanging looks and then staring at the floor. Then Jean answered.

            “He’s been helping Connie get with this girl down at the post-house. Connie kind of had a breakdown and none of us can remember what Armin said to her last time.”

Levi blinked.

That…sounded like Armin. He held up a finger and thought for a second.

            “Is Connie crying and/or screaming and/or setting things on fire?”

Eren looked alarmed. “Uh…no?”

            “Then go and look for Armin somewhere else and don’t come back for another hour or six.”

Hanji lost it completely, collapsing on the floor in fits of laughter, and Jean stared at them incredulously. The others, used to their behaviour by now, just ignored them.

            “Uh…okay. Any ideas where he might be?”

And that was it. The only warning Levi had was a tightening on his hip before muffled peals of giggles joined Hanji’s laughter, and Levi fought his own guilty grin, eyes on the ceiling to avoid the stares.

            “…That… sounds like-”

            “We’re going now, oh Walls, we’re going, we’re _leaving_ and we are _not coming back_ , I swear…” Jean started to back out, tugging Eren by his collar out of the door and for once, the brunette didn’t protest.

Hanji followed at a more sedate pace; bouncing on their heels as they straightened up, threw back a jaunty wave and called through the closing door.

            “Bye Levi! Bye Armin! Details at dinner!”

And a messy blonde head emerged from the covers to wave them off cheerfully.

            “Bye Lieutenant Hanji! Bye Eren! Bye Jean!”

Before the door clicked shut, there was the sound of choking, and Armin collapsed back on the bed, grinning up at the Captain.

            “Well, everyone’s gonna know now.” He chirped, and as Levi settled back down beside him, pushed closer with shining eyes. “Are you alright with that?”

            “I’m Captain Fucking Levi.” He replied, sliding his hands over curved hips once more. “I don’t give a shit what they think.”

His reward was to be rolled onto his back to receive a lap full of _very_ grateful blonde.

* * *

 

 _Woah, there's loving in your eyes_  
_That pulls me closer_  
_It's so subtle, I'm in trouble_  
_But I'd love to be in trouble with you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters and universe belong to their original creator(s).
> 
> Lyrics and Title from Charlie Puth and Meghan Trainor's 'Marvin Gaye'. Which, incidentally, also has nothing to do with me.


	2. Bonus Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Armin's disappearance, Jean, Krista and Eren are acting strange. Part 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first (very short) bonus chapter - I tried, but I just couldn't leave it alone! Enjoy!

_Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_  
_You got the healing that I want_

* * *

 

            “What’s wrong with them?”

            “They’ve been like that for _hours._ What happened, Krista?”

But the little blonde didn’t reply, just flushed and shook her head, concentrating on her soup with an unnecessary focus.

Eren and Jean sat side by side, food untouched, staring into space and unresponsive. Connie poked Eren in the shoulder and made a face when the brunette just swayed.

            “Oh, did you guys find Armin in the end?”

Eren whimpered. Jean echoed it.

Everyone else subtly shifted away from the pair with concerned glances.

            “Hey!”

Eren went _white_. Jean turned tomato-red. Armin just slipped into the seat left available beside Eren, and helped himself to the brunette’s bread roll.

            “Hey Armin!” Connie greeted back enthusiastically. “Where have you been all day?”

Jean whimpered. Eren echoed it. Armin frowned.

            “They didn’t tell you? I’m surprised.” He commented, though his face soon split into a happy smile as he tore the roll and dipped it in Jean’s soup. “I’d have thought it’d be all over HQ by now.”

            “Huh? What would be?”

He clearly had the whole table’s attention, but shrugged like it was no big deal.

            “I just spent the day in bed, that’s all.”

Connie frowned.

            “No you didn’t, I’ve been in the dorms all day and didn’t see you once!”

Armin grinned. “I didn’t say it was _my_ bed.”

Amongst the cat-calls and wolf-whistles, he smirked and sat back to eat the stolen food, satisfied.

* * *

 

_Just like they say it in the song_  
_Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_  
  



	3. Bonus Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji never was able to leave well-enough alone; Levi's boyfriend turns out to be their enabler. And a little shit.
> 
> Mostly just a little shit, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second (also very short) bonus chapter and the last installment to DKYStY. Leave me a comment if you have anything you want to say, and don't forget to drop a kudos if you liked it!

_You got to give it up to me_  
_I'm screaming mercy, mercy please_

* * *

 

“So Levi.” Was what greeted him the moment he stepped into the mess hall, and he wrinkled his nose at Mike in response before placing his bowl down on the table and slipping into his chair.

Which, _fuck._ Ow. Though he kept the pain off his face.

            “A little birdie tells me you’ve been cradle-robbing.”

Levi rolled his eyes and sat back with his tea. “I needn’t ask if this little bird happened to be Hanji, huh?”

Mike just laughed through his nose. “Congratulations. You smell satisfied.”

            “Ew. No. Mike. No – Creepy as fuck, _Sina_.” He shuddered, and shook his head.

            “Wait, what does that mean? Cradle-robbing? What?” Petra looked horrified, and Levi tried not to laugh, he really did – it just slipped out.

            “What Mike means to say, my dear Petra-” and speak of the devil; Hanji appeared at the red-heads shoulder with a glint in their eye. “Is that our Levi has taken a lover. A much, _much_ younger lover.”

Levi pointed a finger at them. “He’s nineteen, stop making me sound like a pervert.”

Hanji dropped the creepy tone and squealed in Petra’s ear, causing the young woman to jump and wince. “Oh, I don’t mean it like that; though, _aren’t_ you a pervert, at all? Even a little bit kinky?”

The Captain went to retort, but paused, considered, and then shrugged. “That’s between me and him. Shut up and eat your soup – and try to get it _in_ your mouth, this time.”

            “Is that what you said to-”

            “Hanji Zoe, I swear to the Walls, if you’re just going to turn everything into an innuendo, I will drown you in the bathtub.”

Hanji laughed bright and delighted, and dropped into their seat.

            “So.” They started, grabbing their soup and leaning over it like a conspiracy theorist. “Details. Who started it? When? Which of you tops? Does he make you scream? Are you open to polyamory? Does he-”

            “Fucking hell.” Levi dropped his head into his hands, food and drink forgotten, and shook it. “No, Hanji.” He tried, and just caught their shit-eating grin before they turned in their seat to shout across the room.

            “Hey, Armin! Are you having trouble sitting down right now?”

The blonde just beamed back, and the entire room went silent, eyes darting between the two.

            “Not as much trouble as Levi is!”

_Sina have mercy._

* * *

 

_Just like they say it in the song_  
_Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

**Author's Note:**

> I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters and universe belong to their original creator(s).
> 
> Lyrics and Title from Charlie Puth and Meghan Trainor's 'Marvin Gaye'. Which, incidentally, also has nothing to do with me.


End file.
